A Modern Myth
by 4181315
Summary: De l'amour face a leur haine , un OS draco hermione qui ouvrira leur yeux ....


_**Disclamer : **__**La chanson est "A Modern myth" de 30 seconds to Mars et les personnages sont a JKR !**_

_**Un Draco / Hermione sorti des tréfonds de mon imagination poussé par une takinza nouvellement atteinte d'un virus de Dracoïte !!**_

_**EnJoy iT**_

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**A Modern myth **_

Il attendait sous la lune presque pleine de cette fin de printemps, ses mèches blondes se balançant sous le vent frais de cette nuit si belle.

Assis, nerveux, il observait simplement les étoiles brillantes de ce ciel si pur. Un cadre idylique pour une rencontre presque iréelle.

Dans ses yeux gris, où toute candeur avait disparue, le lac reflétait ses lumières joueuses.

Il était en avance... où peut-être était-elle en retard .

Il soupira profondemment, les bruissements discrets des branches des arbres troublant le silence presque religieux de cette terrible nuit.

Il se leva et observa chaque détail de ce décor d'où semblait s'échapper une aura presque mystique.

Et alors elle apparu. Devant ce château aux formes fantomatiques, elle semblait hors du temps.

Immobile au milieu de cette étendue d'herbe tendre, il ne perdit pas un pas, pas un geste de cette ange.

_Did we create a modern myth ?_

_Avons nous crée un mythe moderne ?_

Il avait l'impression de rêver. Peut-être , après tout, que rien de tout cela ne c'était passé. Peut-être qu'il avait rêvé ce moment où les lèvres douces de la jeune femme avaient fusionné avec les siennes, ce soir de bal.

_Did we imagine half of it ?_

_En avons-nous imaginé la moitié ?_

Dans un geste tendre, elle lui prit la main, ses yeux chocolats brillant d'un éclat sûrement ravi aux étoiles , de cet éclat si particulier qu'elle avait en sa présence. Non, il n'avait pas révé... Mais alors comment cela était-il arrivé ?

Comment cela c'était produit, elle s'en fichait. Il ne leur restait pas beaucoup de temps. Elle rejetta sa tête en arrière et sourit devant la manifiscence du lieu qui les accueillait. Puis ses yeux rencontrèrent l'éclat argenté de deux orbes. Elle aurait pû tout oublier dans ses bras. Mais la réalité la rattrapa soudainement.

_A thought for now_

_Une pensée pour maintenant_

« Ils arrivent . »

« Je sais ... Ils ne sont pas loin non plus. »

« Tu dois t'enfuir Draco. »

_Save yourself_

_Sauve toi_

« Impossible . Il me retrouverait de toute façon. »

« Je ne veux pas te quitter, je t'aime trop pour te laisser partir. »

_Save yourself _

_Sauve toi_

Sa voix tremblante l'avait troublé, jamais il n'avait ressenti cela ... Aucun mot n'aurait pû décrire l'émotion du jeune serpentard à ce moment précis . Comme si toute sa vie n'avait été régit que pour cet instant, comme si tout le reste n'avait été qu'un mensonge attendant l'instant de vérité, comme si sa vie terne n'attendait que l'éclat du « je t'aime » de cet être fragile qu'il tenait dans ses bras .

Alors il l'embrassa, d'une passion sans limites, d'un amour sans barrières.

Et devant les amants enlacés, les deux camps apparurent.

_The secret is out_

_Le secret est dévoilé_

Chacun de son côté, séparés par l'amour sincère qui frappait sous la forme de deux jeunes gens s'embrassant sous les étoiles .

Chacun des deux camps se lancant des regards meurtiers pendant que l'amour en son centre ne pouvait pas être plus beau .

A bout de souffle, les deux préfets stoppèrent le baiser et par dessus l'épaule de leur moitié, rencontrèrent le regard hostile de leurs ennemis prêt pour le combat.

Hermione crispa ses doigts dans la main de Draco et il lui sourit sereinement.

_The secret is out _

_Le secret est devoilé_

« Tu danses? » lui proposa-t-il galament sous le regard perplexe de la griffondor.

« Ici ? Mais Draco ... » Elle jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'eux.

« Tu te rapelles cette chanson au bal ? Allez, fait moi plaisir ! »

Il lui prit la main et sous son regard appuyé, la jeune femme ne pû s'empecher de rire. Il prit sa taille et au son d'un souvenir, ils profitèrent de leur instant de liberté.

Le monde ne tournait plus pour eux alors ils tournaient pour le monde.

Sans se perdre un seul instant des yeux, ils dansaient.

Après quelques instants, ils s'arretèrent. Draco vit derrière Hermione son « camp », ceux qui lui ferait payer, mais il s'en moquait. C'était trop tard pour inventer quoi que ce soit maintenant.

_To buy the Truth_

_Pour acheter la Vérité_

Hermione elle aussi apercevait ses amis, et instinctivement elle se serra contre Draco plus encore. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le laisser partir. Cette guerre n'avait aucun sens, elle ne pouvait plus se le cacher .

_And sell a Lie_

_Et vendre un Mensonge_

Elle remarqua Ron, degainant sa baguette, l'air furieux dans le dos de Draco. Elle embrassa le jeune homme doucement, profitant une derniere fois de la saveur de cet amour naissant mais passioné qu'elle aurait aimé partagé avec lui toute sa vie.

_The last mistake before you die_

_La derniere erreur avant que tu ne meures_

Après un dernier regard empli de tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait, elle se décala pour se mettre entre lui et Ron.

« Avada Kedavra »

_So don't forget to breath tonight_

_N'oublies pas de respirer ce soir_

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Très vite , elle l'avait embrassé puis l'avait regardé de ses grand yeux de biche, une douleur presque perceptible dans son regard. Puis elle s'etait mise derrière lui et, avant même qu'il ne puisse se retourner, avait été frappée par l'eclair vert.

Elle s'était écroulée dans ses bras .

Mais le destin semblait décidé à leur donner un peu plus de temps que prévu. En effet, elle était toujours consciente.

Draco sentait les larmes lui piquer les yeux . Lourdement il la regarda.

« Draco ... Je ... Réalise tes rêves Draco ... Je t'aime tu sais ... Je ... »

« Chut mon ange , tu les réalisera avec moi! On s'enfuiera et on nous retrouvera jamais! »

« Non , tu ... Je ... Je vais mourir hein Draco ... Je t'en prie dis moi au revoir Draco. Ne me laisse pas partir comme ca ... »

_Tonight 's the last , so say goodbye_

_Ce soir est le dernier , alors dis moi au revoir_

« Non , Hermione, pas ça, je t'aime , ne pars pas ! Ne me laisse pas ici !!! »

Il l'embrassa

_The secret is out_

_Le secret est dévoilé_

Des perles de lumière roulaient sur les joues de la préfète et il gouta au sel de ses larmes .

Il caressa tendrement ses cheveux , la berçant contre lui.

« Au revoir Draco »

_Goodbye_

_Au revoir_

« Non... Je t'en prie , Non ... »

_Goodbye _

« Sois heureux mon amour »

_Goodbye_

« Hermione ? »

Elle avait fermé les yeux pour la dernière fois , sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus au rythme régulier de la vie .

_Goodbye_

Elle était partie .

_Goodbye_

Au plus profond de la nuit, un cri de désespoir avait résonné, faisant taire les branches et attristant les vagues joyeuses du lac. Ce soir là, une étoile, bien plus brillante que les autres était apparue dans la nuit.

Cette nuit là, ils avaient enfin compris.

_Goodbye_

--------------------------------------------**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Cétait mon premier essai , alors ben donnez moi votre avis si vous voulez :)

Merci a Takinza de m'avoir corigé , et épaulé !! ;)


End file.
